


Synthvengers

by Jaimyy



Category: Seven Deadly Synths, octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Gen, synthsonas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaimyy/pseuds/Jaimyy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Intro.

_Hello there!_

_Welcome to my fiction which will revolve around the Synthsonas people created and the adventures that they will embark on_

_This work is inspired by the amazing community who has come together to created their own ocs to fit in the Seven Deadly Synths universe._

_This work will involve multiple chapters and multiple synthsonas will make their appareance in different chapters._

_Credit to each oc will be at the footnote of the chapter they first appeared in so make sure to check out the original creators of these characters!_

_If you are interested in having me write your character into the story, feel free to send me a message and I will try to fit them in as well as I can._

_Now, enjoy the story and the crazy adventures that these characters will get in to. Who knows how well they will be in keeping themselves out of trouble._

_< 3_


	2. Chapter 1

The hot air mixed with the smell of perfume hit Aarya straight in the face the moment they opened the door to the bar, causing their cheeks to get brushed over with a light pink blush.  
Aarya shook off the chill from outside and looked around the place. It was still early into the night so the bar wasn't too crowded yet, giving an easy over view of the people   
that seemed to hang out in the shithole. It wasn't the type of bar that Aarya would usually visit to try and find new friends but the flyer about the EDM night had caught their attention.  
An EDM night seemed perfect for finding anybody who could possibly be interested in synths, even more so if they had heard about the legend of the seven deadly synths.

Aarya made their way over to the bar, pushing themselves onto one of the bar stools when the bartender with the nametag 'Austin' came over to them. "What can I get for ya?" the bartender asked,  
seemingly already drained from their shift despite the fact that the night had only started, but who could blame them. "Uhm, just a coke for now is fine, thanks," Aarya answered.   
The bartender placed a bottle together with a glass of ice infront of Aarya, writing the order down on a piece of paper before walking to help a different customer.   
Aarya popped open the bottle, pouring the fizzling liquid into the glass as their eye fell on the guy at the other side of the bar who seemed to steal the strawberry off of somebody else's cup.  
A small chuckle escaped Aarya's lips at the random sight, figuring that nobody could hear them anyways.

"You saw that too right?" somebody asked, making Aarya turn their head towards the voice, being greeted by a friendly looking face. "Ah yeah, that was very random," Aarya stated as  
both of them looked over towards the older man. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, that was just so weird I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming it, I'm Vivian by the way" she said, grabbing  
her own drink from the bar. "It's fine, I'm glad to know I also didn't just imagine it, name's Aarya," they stated. The two of them gave each other an understanding nod before Vivian went on her   
own way again. 

Aarya turned their attention over towards the stage where some guy, wearing a large helmet, was tapping on his synth. _Finally,_ Aarya thought to themselves. The feeling of excitement filled  
at the bottom of their stomach, already planning a conversation in their head for when the guy would be done with the perfomance. All Aarya could hope for that this guy  
had heard about the seven deadly synths and would be interested in joining their group for the search. Well.. joining the not yet existing group that was. So far everybody they had talked  
to about the synths had just laughed in Aarya's face, telling them they were stupid for believing in such fairytales, but something inside of Aarya just told them that this was not a fairytale, there  
had to be more people like them, somebody who was also looking for these legendary instruments that supposingly held so much power.

"Hello everyone, my name is Brian.. hope you folks like music," it sounded over the microphone, seemingly grabbing everybody's attention. Normally most people didn't care much for synth-musicians  
so Aarya was susprised to see everybody so interested in the guy on stage but didn't think much of it. The music began and a crowd started to form infront of the stage. The crowd seemed  
to be.. hypnotized in some way, they all seemed to be in some sort of trance. Aarya was confused for a moment before it finally clicked inside their head. **He has one**! Aarya wanted to jump  
off their stool and run to the stage but a hand on their shoulder stopped them from doing so.

"You think you can just run up there and touch the synth without being thrown out of the bar.. or get arrested?" a familiar voice spoke. Aarya knew exactly who it was that had grabbed them and  
was tempted to just turn around and punch the person. "I don't need you watching over my shoulder you know, Raiden," Aarya hissed between their teeth, forcing their shoulder away from the male's   
hand before finally looking towards the one person who they never wanted to see again. "Still hate me I see," Raiden said with a smirk on his face with Aarya would love to just wipe right off.  
"That's never gonna change, now go away so I can--" Aarya turned around to see that the synth musician who had been there just a moment ago had disappeared. "Oh for fuck sake! look what  
you have done!" 

Raiden had been on Aarya's tail for years now, trying to snatch the synths from right under their nose every step of the way. Somehow it seemed like the other had a sense for were Aarya  
would show up as he always appeared right on the worst moments to stop them from talking to anybody, or even worse, take people in his own group of lookers that Aarya had set their eye on.

"How about you get creative and do your own damn thing? Go back to your band or something and leave me the hell alone!" Aarya spit out the words like fire before turning around and rushing out of the  
door into the cold, hoping to find any trace of the helmet wearing guy but he was nowhere to be found, having probably hopped into a car and driven off into the night.  
An annoyed growl rumbled in Aarya's throat as they kicked a beer can that was laying on the ground in frustration. Not only was this guy a synth musician, he had one of the seven synths!  
it had been the perfect situation and Raiden just came in and ruined it like he ruined everything. 

Aarya decided it was pointless to keep moping about it and headed back into the bar, sitting down in the nearest booth so they could keep an eye on the people. Maybe somebody new would  
come on their path, some new people had come into the bar in the mean time and just one of them could be the key that Aarya was looking for. Plenty of 'exotic' looking people had sat at the bar,   
they didn't look like the people who would come by for just a drink, hell, one of them had flipping cat ear headphones on! Who knew if this was the exact crowd that they needed for their team.  
They decided to sit closer to the bar but still keeping their distance, they wanted to scope out the people before even attempting to speak their mind. They had learned the hard way that just  
throwing the legend of the seven deadly synths around would be a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vivian belongs to Liv: https://www.instagram.com/p/CFXXPKwj4QG/?igshid=9yfpnhh41r30


	3. Chapter 2

The rest of the night had gone by quietly. Nothing exciting had happened and the people at the bar that Aarya was interested in had already left the place. While Aarya was a fairly outspoken person, they still felt awkward starting small talk   
with anybody, not to mention that most people hated small talk and it always would turn into an awkward situation. 

Aarya placed their fourth glass of coke onto the table, laying their head down onto the cold surface while staring at the water drops running down the glass. A feeling of hopelessness filled Aarya, making them wonder if they should give up   
on their search forever. Maybe they truly were an idiot for believing in the legend? Maybe it was just all in their head? The doubt was taking over their mind. What if all these years they had just wasted their time on something that   
didn't exist? They could have done so much in those years but instead they were determened to follow this legend, no wonder their own family barely talked to them. 

"Excuse me, are you alright?" a soft voice interupted Aarya's thoughts, making them lift up their head which had seemed to suddenly be heavier than it had been before. Their attention turned towards the person who was slightly bend   
over the table to look at them, probably thinking they were drunk out of their mind. "Yeah, I am fine, just.. contemplating life," Aarya answered, a little too honest for their own liking but somehow they seemed to have stopped caring.  
"Oh good! I was worried you had like gotten too drunk or was even drugged, I didn't want you to be in any danger of sorts," the girl answered, making Aarya's heart swell a little at the sweet gesture. It was rare to come across  
people who were so genuine and the fact that this girl seemed to want to protect them caused for a smile to form on their face. "That's really nice of you actually.. but yeah don't worry, I am fine, haven't even had any alcohol," Aarya  
said with a slight chuckle while raising up their glass of coke. "Well that's good to know, though contemplating life while sitting in a booth at a bar doesn't exactly sound the best either," she hummed. "I hope it's nothing too serious," she  
added. "I'm just moping honestly, I've been trying to find these... things, but so far I have had no luck," Aarya stated. The female tilted her head in an interested fashion. "Things? What sort of things? Maybe I can be of help!" She blurted out,  
catching Aarya by slight surprise. "Mh, well, you'll probably laugh at me for saying this.. but I am looking for certain synths," they admitted. "I know synths! My friends like synths, hell, the only reason I am here is because they dragged me  
here to see some guy called Brian?" she laughed. "Really?! I know this might sound crazy but have your perhaps heard about the seven deadly synths?" Aarya asked, maybe a little too excited. "I have not personally, but I could ask  
my friends if they have ever heard of it, they are all.. quite drunk right now so I doubt I will get any good info out of them right now, how about you give me your number and I will text you later?" she suggested.   
Aarya normally wouldn't give their number to a stranger but after the missed opportunity earlier that night they weren't going to let another slip away. "Sure," they said as the two of them exchanged numbers. "I'm Aarya by the way," they  
added. "I'm Rue.. I hope to be able to give you some helpful information," Rue said with a smile. "I need to go back to my friends now, but it was nice to meet you," she added. "It was nice meeting you as well and thank you, really,"  
Aarya stated before watching the female go back to her friends.

The feeling of excitement was now bubbling in Aarya's chest, making them almost feel like a kid that just ate a bunch of sugar. The night had started out rough but this could show something interesting. Sure, there was the chance  
that Rue's friends simply liked synths but didn't know the legend or didn't even believe in it, but perhaps there was the chance that even just one of them could believe in it and be a helpful piece to the puzzle.

After the encounter Aarya decided they had sat in that bar for long enough now. Most of the people around them were too drunk to have a civil conversation with anyways and most of the people who seemed interesting had already   
left the place by this hour. They paid their bill at the bar before stepping back into the open air, the night now even colder than before, they regretted not having brought a coat with them but they were just going to have to deal.  
The streets were dimly light by the streetlights, giving it an eerie sight but Aarya was never one to stray away from scary situations. They might only stand at 4'11 but they knew how to hold their own, they were the typical   
**small but feisty** type. In some cases their small stature actually made it easier for them to escape since they fit into the smaller spaces. In their search for the synths they had gotten themselves into trouble more times than  
they liked to admit, which was the main reason why they decided they needed to find a group of people to help with the search before they ended up getting themselves injured or even killed.

The sounds of yelling in the distance caught Aarya's attention. They knew that they should just keep on walking but the curiosity got the better of them and they followed after the noice, sneaking into the alleyway where the sounds  
of the yelling seemed to bounce off the walls. Aarya stopped in place and peeked around the corner to make sure they didn't step into an actual dangerous situation head first. They were curious and adventurous but they weren't entirely stupid.

They were greeted with the sight of two people standing face to face from one another, seeming to get ready to fight of some sorts. Aarya then narrowed their eyes as they recognized one of the two people.  
It was the one wearing the kitty headphones who had been sitting at the same bar that they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rue belongs to Nicole: https://twitter.com/niknakdeviant/status/1306713131725488135


	4. Chapter 3

The atmosphere that was hanging in the air was tense as Aarya watched the two people stare each other down, wondering if they were genuinely going to fight one another or if these were just two friends joking around with one another.  
Aarya knew they should turn around and leave while they still could before getting any more involved in the situation ahead, but something kept their curiousity burning and they couldn't take their eyes off the people in front.  
Maybe they should be calling for help or even step in to make sure that nobody got hurt, but Aarya's body felt as if it was nailed to the ground and all they could do was look on.

"No way you are getting your hands on this!" the one with the cat earphones called out. "I'll be taking that piece of gluttony, thanks!" the other responded which made Aarya's ears perk up in even more curiousity than they had been before.  
_Gluttony_? were they talking about **the** Gluttony?! 

it was only now that Aarya noticed the small piece of metal that was laying to the side, shining in the light of the moon. Their heart swelled in their chest and Aarya's body felt like it was moving on it's own, making their way over to   
the shiny piece of metal and picking it off the ground without the other two even noticing. They were obviously too busy with one another to even see that somebody else had joined the scene. 

While Aarya was excited to hold a piece of the magical synth in their hand, they would never feel good enough to run away with it but they also weren't going to fight somebody over it, they were not that desperate to find the synths.

"Uhm.. you two?" Aarya said quietly but were ignored by the two who were still too involved in telling each other how it was *their* piece. Aarya cleared their throat and clutched the piece in their hand. "Hey!" they shouted out, catching  
the attention this time as both the heads turned into their reaction. _Was this a mistake? no turning back now_

"Hey that's my piece!" the green haired female called out, pointing towards the piece that Aarya was holding in their hand. "Yeah that's where you are wrong, that piece is mine!" the blonde shouted back.   
Aarya opened their mouth to say something but the two just went back to yelling at each other how it was their piece and that they found it first. It was almost like watching two toddlers fight over a toy, except that there were adults,  
fighting over the piece of a magical synth.

"From what I can tell, I am the one holding the piece.. so I am pretty sure it is mine right now," Aarya interupted their match. Even though they didn't care that much about the pieces of the Gluttony since they had always thought that  
was too much work to figure out anyways, they wanted to catch the others' attention, hoping they would listen to anything that Aarya had to offer. "Now I could give it to one of you, but there would need to be something in it for me.."  
they started, moving the piece of synth between their fingers.

"I am pretty sure you weren't the one who found the piece so just hand it over and we will be even," the green haired one stated while holding out her hand to get the piece but Aarya took a step away, gripping tightly onto the piece.  
"Finders keepers," Aarya said with a smug grin on their face. "Listen, I have been trying to find the synths myself, but we all know that doing it alone is near impossible, so I have been trying to create a group to find the synths.." Aarya started.  
"I don't care much for the pieces of the Gluttony, however, if we all work together we could possibly find them all," they finished.

"I don't need a group!" the female began but the blonde stepped in, seemingly interested in Aarya's offer. "That doesn't sound half bad," they stated. "According to research there are about 867 pieces of the Gluttony in circulation,  
there is no way we'll be able to find all of them on our own," they continued while walking closer to Aarya. "Maybe if we all work together it will speed up the process," they said, turning to look at the other.  
"As much as I would love to join your little club, I work on my own," the green haired one said, crossing her arms infront of her chest. 

The blonde turned back to Aarya, looking at them with a bright smile on their face. "The name is Xander, so will you give me the piece if I join the group?" they asked.  
"I will, but don't try to trick me, I will hunt you down if you do so," Aarya said which caused a chuckle to escape Xander. "I don't doubt that," they stated.

A scoff was heard in the background. "This won't be the last you see of me, I will get that piece!" the female stated as she shoved her hands into her pockets, making her way into the dark alleyway until she was completely out of sight.

Aarya and Xander stayed in place for a moment before Xander finally spoke up. "That's Ryx by the way.. She might seem tense but she is not half bad," they stated. "You two were literally fighting each other just a moment ago," Aarya  
said with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah well, we have the same goal, but that doesn't mean we have to hate one another, right?" Xander continued with a small shrug of their shoulders. "So how many people are in this group you mentioned?"  
they asked. "Uhm.. two," Aarya answered awkwardly. "I... You mean two **others** right?" Xander asked. "No... just us.. two" Aarya mumbled. 

Xander stared at Aarya and blinked slowly before letting out a long sigh. "This is going to be a long road.." they stated and gave Aarya a slap on the back. "Let's get on it, these pieces aren't going to catch themselves!" 

They started making their way out of the alley way as Aarya quickly followed behind them. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea in the end.. maybe it was the beginning of something huge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xander belongs to Em: https://twitter.com/bittcrtragcdy/status/1307042300732870656?s=21
> 
> Ryx belongs to Spring: https://www.instagram.com/p/CFRvTINDZ9b/
> 
> Scene based of Spring's art: https://www.instagram.com/p/CFWnFUrj1Vu/


End file.
